New Night
by evenstar710
Summary: Since Bella met Edward she had wanted immortality. She never thought betrayal was the way she would get there. BxE. I don't own either Twilight or the Dark-Hunters.
1. Prologue Thoughts

Prologue - Thoughts

BPOV

Edward is gone. It's been six months since he left me in the standing in the woods. He left me broken and afraid and barely alive. Even now the pain rips through me when ever his memory passes through my mind.

My walls are bare. I took down all the poster and pictures that had once hung there. I even took down the mirror. I couldn't bare to look at myself. At first it was because I hadn't been enough for him. Now, it was because I couldn't bare to see what everyone else saw so clearly. The pale, gaunt cheeks, the deep bluish circles under my eyes, and the look of absolute hopelessness.

I had changed all of my bedding. Even after washing the old stuff time and time again, I could swear his scent still lingered. If I could have afforded it, I would have replaced the whole damn bed.

I died my hair. Edward had said brown was warm. He had at least at some point like my hair. I couldn't bring myself to cut it, but I died it black. It seemed to suit my mood. Especially these days.

For awhile there, things had been better. Jacob and I became friends, best friends. He soothed the pain that ravaged my chest and made my life feel like it was something worth living again. I thought I could count on him to be my rock. I was wrong.

After that night at the movies, I couldn't reach him. He just shut me out. I was finally able to put the pieces together and see that he had become a werewolf. I didn't care. I just wanted my friend back. But Jacob couldn't see past my former relationship with Edward. Once again I was left broken by a creature other than human.

I threw out the dream catcher. Jacob had given it to me when he was still my friend.

I took a crowbar to my bike. I left in his garage like that. I wanted him to see that he broke me as much as I broke the bike.

I refused to drive my truck. Jake had rebuilt the engine for me before his dad gave it to me. I think he may have left his jacket in there.

Maybe I should burn that.

Now, as if everything wasn't bad enough, Victoria is back. She wants to get revenge on Edward for killing James by killing me. Too bad she doesn't seem to realize that he won't give a shit. He left. I wasn't good enough.

The pack says they will protect me. I want to believe them. I am forcing myself to trust them. Jake may not be my friend anymore, but he does care about me. Doesn't he?

So why does it feel like everything is about to come crumbling down even more?

**Just a little something to get this ball rolling.**


	2. The Betrayal

Chapter 2 - The Betrayal

BPOV

It had been three weeks since the last sign of Victoria. My guess was she was lying low in hopes that the pack would think she had moved on. If that was the case, she was right on track.

Jacob came by yesterday to give me the news. As was usual of him lately, he said what needed to be said and then went on his merry way without so much as a hello or goodbye. It hurt to think about.

I was currently sitting on my bed, knees bent, back up against the headboard, just thinking about how shitty my life had become. I looked down at my old grey sweatpants I had on. At some point I had ripped the elastic out of the ankles and the knees were so worn I could almost see my skin through them. I frowned at my pants. What would Alice say if she saw me looking like this? Come to think of it, _I'm_ not even sure what I look like anymore.

I turned off my alarm clock since it was going to go off in like 15mins anyway and rose from the bed. I walk over to my closet and lifted the sheet up that was hiding the items from my past. Underneath were all my picture and posters. My old bed set, pillows, and the item I wanted, the framed mirror.

Without looking directly at it, I pulled it out of the closet and leaned it up against the wall. I returned the sheet to it's job of concealment and shut the closet door. I now needed to face the truth about what I had become.

I stood in front of the mirror but all I could see standing was mid-thigh down to my feet. I closed my eyes and lowered myself down to my knees. For a few minutes I just sat there in front of the stupid mirror with my cowardly eyes closed.

Suck it up, Swan, I thought.

I opened my eyes.

The girl I had once been was nowhere to be found in the mirror. In her place was a bitter, self-deprecating shell. My hair was flat and stringy, brown roots showing over the black die job that I had been meaning to redo but never did. My face looked pale and washed out, my lips were chapped, and I just generally looked like shit.

I'm not sure how long I sat there before I made a revelation. Why was I letting them do this to me? So what if they didn't think I was worthy of them? It was still my life and I deserved to live it to the best of my ability. Starting now, I would do things my way. There would be no Edward or Jacob telling me what was best for me or that my way was the wrong way. Starting today, I was a new woman.

I looked again and could already see one change. My eyes that had just moments ago seemed lifeless and dull now sparked with new found purpose. I jumped up and went into the bathroom and pulled the box of dye out from under the sink where I had put it weeks ago. Opening the box, I read through the instructions, and got to work.

While the color was doing it's thing, I set about shaving my legs. It had been so long, I could probably run with the pack and no one would know the difference. Hell, I had to change out my razor blade halfway through. I then took my shower and blow dried my hair so that was silky, shiny and straight.

Feeling quite pleased with myself, I went back to my room and to my closet. I pulled the sheet back off, rolled it into a ball, and tossed into the laundry basket. In the back corner of the closet was a stack of boxes where I had put all the clothes Alice had bought me. There were seven of them. I pulled them out and put them in a circle around me on the floor.

I just stood there, staring at the boxes and chewing on my thumb nail. This would be so much easier if Alice were here to show me how everything went together. At least I had thought to label the boxes. There was pants & shorts, shirts & dresses, shirts, jackets, shoes, accessories, and underwear & pjs.

I kicked the underwear box aside. For now I would stick with my regular stuff. Deciding that jeans were a safe bet, I opened the pants box. I dug through and came up with a basic pair of fitted, black, boot cut jeans. I laid them on the bed and reached for the shirt box. Right on top was pretty white lace camisole. White and black went together, I was sure of it.

I finished picking out what I needed and got dressed. Then I went back to the mirror. After the shirt and jeans, I had pulled out a Valentino jacket Alice had insisted on buying me, totally ignoring the $6000 price tag. I finished it up with white ballet flats and a black rose necklace. Putting on some mascara and lip gloss, I smiled at myself. It was the new me and I had to say that I liked it.

I glanced at the clock and realized that I had to leave for school in about ten minutes.

These past few months, Charlie has been waiting for me so he can take me to school since I refused to drive my truck. I scooped up my bag and darted down the stairs. The sounds of clanking dishes and the smell of frying bacon alerted me to the fact that Charlie was in the kitchen. I walked in just as he was putting the bacon and eggs onto plates.

"Morning, Dad," I said cheerfully as I grabbed my plate off the counter.

Charlie looked over at me with obvious surprise on his face. "Bells?"

I raised my eyebrow at him while I swallowed a bite of egg. "Yeah, Dad?"

He shook his head as if to clear it. "Nothing. You just look real nice today. Though I'm still not to sure about the hair thing."

I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat my breakfast.

A few minutes later I put my plate in the sink and walk outside with Charlie. I stopped on the porch and looked over at my faded red truck. Charlie stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked back to see what was holding me up. "Is something wrong, Bella?"

"No," I answered. "I'm just thinking that maybe it's time I start driving myself again."

Charlie seemed surprised, pleased, and skeptical all at the same time. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I'll see you at dinner."

"Ok. Have a good day, Bells."

"You too, Dad."

I slid into the cab and set my bag next to me. The cab still smelled like peppermint and tobacco. And sure enough, Jacob's jacket was sitting on the far side of the cab. I picked it up and tossed it on to the floorboards. It seemed a fitting place for it.

Finally, I started the loud, growling engine and pulled out of the driveway. It didn't escape my notice that Charlie had waited for me to leave before he went anywhere.

I drove to school and parked my truck, earning my self a few stares in the process. I hopped out of the cab and headed towards the school. I heard the whispers but I chose to ignore them. I was just about to go in the door when a large hand wrapped around my upper arm, stopping me short.

I turned around and as usual Jacob was glaring down at me. But on the other hand there seemed to be something else there, way down in the depths of his eyes. I just couldn't place it.

"Bella, I need to talk to you," he said almost frantically.

I shook his arm off and without saying a word, turned back towards the door.

"It's about Victoria," he said.

That stopped me dead in my tracks. "What about Victoria?" Jacob cast his eyes around at the people mingling about. "Can we take this over to the rez? Last thing we need is an audience."

"Can it wait till after school?"

"No, it can't," he replied. Without another word, he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me toward the car. After he opened the door, he practically tossed me into the driver's seat. The way he was rushing was really starting to scare me.

"Jacob, how bad is it."

"Bad."

The ride to the rez was full of awkward silence, especially after Jacob found his jacket tossed carelessly on to the floor. He didn't say anything, just folded it over his arm and held onto it.

I parked in front of Jacobs house a while later. I had honestly missed it here. The little red house, the makeshift garage, the sound of the waves crashing into the shore, but most of all I missed my best friend.

Jacob walked around the truck and stood in front of me. That unidentifiable emotion was back in his eyes as he looked down in to mine. Jacob surprised me then when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I'm sorry, Bella."

He pulled back and I saw tears in his eyes, but before I could question it, something hard hit the back of my head and everything went dark.

I had no idea how long it was before I came to, but my head pounded like hell and I was pretty sure I was moving. I opened my eyes slowly and saw dull sunlight poking through the tree canopy above me. I was definitely moving.

I turned my head slightly and realized the Sam was carrying through the woods. I tried to pick up my head, but it seemed to weight ten times more than it should.

"Where are we going?" I managed to mumble.

Sam said nothing, but I knew that he could hear me. "What is going on?" I tried.

Still nothing. I was getting really scared. I tried to struggle, but in my weakened state, all I could do was squirm a bit. Sam tightened his hold and there was nothing more that I could do for the time being.

Suddenly, Sam stopped and I turned my head to figure out why. And what I saw made my blood run cold.

There, not twenty feet away, stood Victoria. And she did not seem the least bit afraid of Sam. I tried to struggle. I wanted to run. But the pain in my head and the weakness in my body was just too much. I realized right then that I was going to die here.

Sam lowered me to the ground and I just laid there in dazed horror at the words that were spoken over me.

"Thank you, wolf."

"Don't thank me. I don't want thanks for this."

"Nonetheless, I am grateful."

"I don't care if you're grateful. I just want you gone."

"That was the arrangement, and I will honor it."

"We gave you Bella. Now you leave and never darken our forest again."

"Never again will you see me."

"I do ask that you give me a few moments to get far enough away that I don't have to hear it."

"Are you feeling guilty?"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes. Now go quickly wolf. I will not wait long."

Sam phased and disappeared back into the woods. I heard Victoria start talking but I tuned her out. I didn't want my last few moments on earth to be hearing her whiny voice.

I took in the light grey clouds rolling over head. I heard the ocean hitting the rocks, sending the smell of salt into the air. I feel the hard ground beneath my body.

I thought about my change of mind that occurred just a few hours ago. I finally decided to start living my life and now it was going to end. Oh the irony.

I let my mind wander to those that I cared about. What would poor Charlie do when he found out? My mom, she would be so devastated.

The Cullens; Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice. Oh Alice, I'm sorry about the jacket.

Finally, my mind settled on Edward. On his perfect features. On how his bronze hair looked in the sun that day in the meadow. How is eyes would light up whenever he saw me. How heart-broken he looked the day he left me.

Wait…heart-broken? Just like that it hit me. In my last moments I realized that he didn't leave because he didn't love me. He left because he thought it was what was best for me. Edward never stopped loving me.

Right on the heels of my realization I saw a flash of red and pain went through me as Victoria tore into my neck. Before I gave into the darkness, I could have swore I heard my own soul cry out at the injustice of it all.

What I would soon realize, was that someone else heard it too.


	3. The Deal

Chapter 2 - The Deal

BPOV

I was dead. Victoria had ripped me apart in retaliation for Edward killing James. I knew this yet somehow I was whole and awake. I knew that I could open my eyes and once again see they gray light the filtered through the heavy canopy of the Pacific Northwest forest. Already, I could once again hear the wind blowing through the trees and the sounds of the ocean that was just a little ways away. I could feel the dirt and grasses underneath me and the rock that was digging into my right hip.

I could also sense the being above me. I say being because somehow I could just feel that she was extraordinarily powerful.

I heard a sigh of impatience and opened my eyes.

Standing above me was an extremely beautiful woman. She had curly auburn hair that fell clear down to her hips, flawless fair skin, striking green eyes, and a body that any woman would love to possess. That body was also very much on display with the sheer white dress she was almost wearing.

I rolled over on to my knees and pushed myself to my feet. Somehow, I felt stronger and more powerful in death than I ever had while I had been alive.

I faced the woman and asked the only question I could think of at the moment. "Who are you?"

The woman rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She definitely seemed irritated. "Stupid modern humans! You don't even know the Greek goddess of the hunt when she's standing right in front of you!"

I stepped back a bit at her surprising outburst. While the idea of a Greek goddess, or any goddess for that matter, being right here before me seemed ridiculous, I couldn't discount the fact that I was in fact alive and that she was definitely not human. So as not to further piss her off, I started racking my brain for the name of the goddess.

"Artemis?" I asked tentatively. Yeah, that was it

She clapped her hands in what had to be the most sarcastic manner possible. "Congratulations, maybe you do have a hole a brain after all."

I looked at her quizzically. I was fairly sure she meant to say 'half a brain' but I wasn't going to correct her on it. If I was somehow alive once again I wanted to remain that way.

"What's going on?" I asked. "The last thing I remember was Victoria killing me. How am I standing here? Or is it more prudent to ask why?" It seemed that if I was currently talking to a real live goddess, she was probably the reason that I was brought back for the dead.

"You're alive because it suits me. Do you remember being betrayed?" she asked.

I lowered my eyes as I recalled the events that led up to Victoria killing me. I remembered Jake stopping me at school with that strange look in his eyes. I remembered awkward the ride to the rez, the pain of being knocked out, and finally Sam handing me over to Victoria.

As I remembered each detail, wave after wave of anger rose inside me. It was a side of me that I wasn't even aware that I had. It was dark and bitter but I welcomed it. It somehow made me feel alive again. Like I had some kind of purpose. It was by their actions, I had lost everything. My life, my family, my home, my love…everything. I wanted justice. I wanted vengeance.

Artemis walked around me as she heard every thought passing through my head. "I can give you your revenge, Bella. But I ask for something in return."

I probably should have thought about this choice but I was too angry about the betrayal. At this point I would give her whatever it was that she wanted. "Anything," I said.

"You will serve me and help with my fight against evil. In exchange I will give you twenty-four hours to take your revenge."

I didn't even think about it. "Done."

She nodded. Go now and take your revenge. You will not get another opportunity to do so. In twenty-four hours you will receive the rest powers and gifts you need to serve me. As of right now you just have what you need to seek your justice. You will also be approached by a man named Acheron and he will teach you all that you need to survive in this new world you have walked into. I also suggest that you get indoors before the sun rises tomorrow. You don't want to be caught in the sun when you receive everything."

I swung around to ask her what she meant but she was already gone. What did she mean by powers and gifts? What about not being caught in the sun? Who was this Acheron? And just what world had I walked into?

I sat down on the ground with my chin on my knees to try and get my bearings. It was then that I saw the horror on the ground around me.

Apparently, Victoria hadn't cared about feeding from me. She just wanted to make me suffer and get a message across.

My own blood was splattered everywhere around me. Bits of clothing and chucks hair were mixed in. I looked down at myself and saw that my clothes were now little more than tattered, bloody, shreds. I shifted a bit of the material aside and realized that I had obvious scars where Victoria and bit and clawed into me. I ran my hands over my head, but thankfully, it seemed that all of my hair was intact, if not in complete disarray. I would have hated to be missing half my hair after I just went through all the effort of coloring it.

I was still sitting there a little while later when as the sun was sinking behind the horizon, I heard voices and the barking of search dogs coming closer. Fearing that I would be discovered here, I darted into the trees a bit and climbed up a large evergreen tree to get a better vantage point. I was quite surprised to realize how easily I did it. It took almost no effort to plant myself up on one of the extremely high branches.

I perched up on a branch to watch and wait. It didn't take long before the first dog came sniffing through followed by the man holding the leash. I recognized him instantly as one of Charlie's deputies.

It suddenly occurred to me that when I didn't show up at school they would have called Charlie. Charlie probably checked at home and when he realized that I wasn't there, began to search for me.

I wasn't going to be able to sneak away unnoticed and I somehow knew I couldn't reveal myself. It was almost instinctual. I realize to my horror that I was going to have to watch Charlie find out that I was dead.

I watched as the deputy found the blood. I watched as he called out for my dad. I watched as Charlie came up and saw the gore scattered across the forest floor. I watched as he found the rose necklace he had seen me wearing this morning laying among my blood and pieces of the outfit he had also seen me wearing. I watched as he took in the massive amounts of blood on the ground that no one could survive losing. I watched as realization dawned on his face that his only daughter was dead. And I watched as my usually unemotional father collapse to the ground with wails that shook me to my very core.

Silent tears streaked down my face and my nails dug into the branch in a desperate attempt to keep me in the tree. More than anything I wanted to run to him and climb in his arms so he can hold me like a little girl again. I wanted to sooth my father and be soothed in return. That was never again going to happen.

I bit my lip and let my anger return as I watch Harry pull my dad to his feet and lead him away. I let it wash over me while the deputies gathered evidence and the sun finished sinking. I wanted to make them pay for what Charlie was going through. It wasn't fair to him to have to go through this just because I placed my trust in the wrong in the wrong people.

The moon was high when I finally came down from the tree. I didn't care that about my shredded clothes or the blood that coated me as I made my way back to the rez. I just wanted vengeance for me and Charlie. I found it easy to find my way. I just followed the scent of werewolf.

It was well after midnight when I found myself standing outside Sam's house. It seemed a little strange for it to look exact the same way as the last time I had seen when everything else in my world had changed. Shrugging my shoulders, I slipped in through the front door and into the kitchen.

The homey smell of baked good still permeated the kitchen and a few dishes were sitting in the sink. I walked over to the counter and pulled a large knife out of the knife block. I lightly fingered the sharp blade and continued on my way thought the silent house.

I made my way to the bedroom and cracked the door. Peeking inside, I noted the way Sam was sleeping. Peacefully, like he hadn't just handed someone over to a psychotic vampire to be murdered.

I slipped inside and went to his side and stood over him, just like he had done in the woods. I was lifted the knife above my head and was just about to drive it home when I spotted Emily on the other side of the bed.

She was sleeping contently at Sam's side, looking so much like angel. I looked back at Sam and lowered the knife back down to my side. I remembered back to the look on Charlie's face when he saw my blood and realized I was dead. How much more devastated would Emily feel if she woke up beside her imprint's dead body? While I might be able to kill Sam, I couldn't hurt Emily like that. She had never done anything to harm me and had always been kind to me. She didn't deserve that kind of pain.

However, couldn't just leave without making Sam remember what he had done and hopefully be haunted by it for the rest of his life. I wanted him to feel like he would always have to look back over his shoulder and wonder when justice was going to strike him down.

I finished ripping off a dangling piece of my jacket and then pined it to the night stand with the knife.

As I walked out, I failed to notice that the knife was imbedded in the nightstand almost up to the hilt.

**I took a few liberties with the birth of a dark-hunter, but it** **suited me to do so. Hope you don't mind.**

**Please review. I would greatly appreciate it.**


	4. The Protector

**So one of our very sexy men will show up in this chapter.**

Chapter 3 - The Protector

BPOV

I could almost feel dawn's approach. I figured I had another hour or so before the sun actual crested the horizon, but I could still feel it. It was like this subtle tingle at the base of my spine and, for now at least, easy to ignore.

I emerged from the trees and was behind my house. As I had expected, Charlie's cruiser was gone. He was probably at the station desperately searching for the someone or something responsible for my death. I knew it would be brutal for him. He would never have any closure. No body, no answers, no clue. But it was better for him this way. Safer anyways. I prayed that he didn't dig too much. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Charlie because of me.

I almost laughed at the irony of that thought. Of course I couldn't live with myself. I was already dead.

I walked across the grass towards the back door. As I approached, I could smell something. It was woodsy and musky and I knew immediately who was in my house.

Jacob.

I opened the door and slipped inside without making a sound. I crept across the kitchen and through the living room, following the scent to the stairs. He was upstairs in my room. I tip toed up the stairs, easily avoiding the one that squeaked, and made it to my bedroom door. I wasn't sure how, but I knew he had no clue that I was just a few feet from him.

I closed my eyes and let my anger flow over me.

Jacob's smile when I brought him the bikes. Flow.

Jacob's patience when I tripped over another something in his garage. Flow. Jacob telling me he couldn't be my friend anymore. Flow.

Jacob saying he'd protect me. Flow.

Jacob stopping me at school. Flow.

Jacob kissing my forehead before I was struck. Flow.

Jacob doing nothing while I was murdered. Flow.

Jacob. Flow. Jacob. Flow. Jacob. Flow.

I crashed through the door sending it flying off the hinges and into the desk. Jacob didn't even have time to react before I pounced on him. He ended up lying on the bed, with my hands wrapped around his throat as I straddled his chest.

His hands wrapped around my wrists trying to break my hold, while his wet eyes stared up at me.

Wait! Wet eyes?

Tears leaked out of his eyes and fell down to the bed below. He had obviously been crying for awhile. It wasn't because I was trying to kill him. It was because he killed me.

I jumped back and tried to calm my churning emotions while Jacob lay coughing on the bed. I lifted my eyes to look at him with all the hatred and anger I could muster into my gaze.

Jacob seemed to finally be able to control his throat. "Bella, is that you?" he asked. His now very harsh voice was a combination of hope, fear, guilt, and about ten other different emotions. Damn it, I wasn't going to be able to kill him. So much for my vengeance.

"No, it's fucking Ronald McDonald," I replied. Well, I said I wasn't going to kill him. I never said anything about playing nice.

I watched Jacob's eyes look up and down my body. The torn clothes, the blood, and I was sure that by now I had picked up enough leaves and twigs to stuff and scarecrow with.

"How did you survive?" he asked. Great, now his voice sounded all full of wonder and shit.

I scoffed at him. "Do I look like I survived?"

Jacob jaw just dropped, then he sniffed the air obviously trying to pick up on a vampire smell. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be a dumb ass, Jacob. It takes three days to convert a vampire and one must still be alive. It's only been about eighteen hours and I was very much dead. You should see the amount of my blood that's drenching the forest floor."

Just as intended the last comment made him flinch. "What are you?"

"I don't know and even if I did it's none of you damn business."

"Bella…" He took a step towards me and jumped back again.

"Get out, Jake. Get out before I decide to take my revenge."

He must have heard something in my voice that made him believe that I actually would do it. More tears leaked from his eyes while he backed towards the window.

As he climbed out he stopped and looked back at me. "You know that an alpha's orders are unbreakable Bella. I had no choice in this. I sure as hell didn't want it." He paused and closed his eyes. "I love you, Bella. I always will."

With that, he was gone.

I stood there and stared at the empty window. I walked across the room and closed the window. As it shook there in the frame, I looked at the reflection staring back at me. My cheeks were wet. I wiped away the tears that betrayed the fact that I still cared about Jacob.

Deal with it, Bella.

Since I could hear everything and would be well warned should Charlie come home, I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower to wash away the dirt and blood that coated my body.

After I dried off and put on my robe, I dried the tub and stuffed the towel in to the bottom of the laundry basket. I brushed my hair and put it into a quick braid, brushed my teeth, and wiped the toothbrush off on my robe so the bristles wouldn't be wet.

I gathered my shredded clothes and stuffed them into one of the trash bags we kept under the sink. Carrying the bag in my hand, I went into my room.

I threw on some jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, and sneakers before I reached into the back of my closet for my black messenger bag. I wanted to bring a few things that couldn't be replaced with me.

Before I left my closet I shoved the ruined car stereo into the bag. It was the one thing I still had to remember the Cullens by.

I walked back into my room and put the bag of clothes in, along with my photo album and my copy of Wuthering Heights that had one of the flowers from the meadow crushed between it's pages.

I walked down the hall into Charlie's room and grabbed one of his old flannel shirts. He had so many that I doubted he would even notice that it was missing. I needed something more tangible than a picture to remember him by. I wished I'd had something for Edward.

I held the shirt to my chest as I walked back into my room. As soon as I entered, I stopped short.

Standing next to my window with his arms crossed over his chest and a black back pack at his feet, had to be the tallest and most intimidating man I had ever seen.

He had to be at least 6'8" with long black hair streaked with red. He had a body that was toned to perfection and his fitted leather pants showed it. I was wondering what his eyes looked like but they were hidden behind black wrap around shades that went well with his Cannibal Corpse t-shirt and ankle length pirate coat.

This guy seemed to be power incarnate, but that wasn't the most unsettling thing about him. There was a small part of me that wanted to pin him to my bed and spend the rest of the week exploring that long body. However, I could feel that the pull wasn't natural. It was nothing compared to the pull I felt around Edward and therefore easy to ignore.

Almost as if he could read my thoughts, he arched one perfect brow over his sunglasses and gave me a knowing smirk.

"You are a rare one indeed," he said with a strange lilting accent. "And yes, I can read your thoughts. What's strange though is that I actually have to try. With most people they are just right there." He stepped forward and held out his hand to me. "Acheron Parthenopaeus at your service. You can call me Ash."

I reached out and shook his hand. When I did, he flashed me a smile that showed me his straight white teeth, complete with fangs.

I felt my eyes get wide and he chuckled slightly. "Don't be too surprised. You'll have your own set in about…" he glanced down at an imaginary watch on his wrist, "…3 hours, 26 minutes, and 14 seconds."

I felt tears swim up into my eyes. I would have fangs! Was I some other kind of vampire? Would I have to live on blood? I was about to panic when he put his hand on my shoulder. Somehow, his gentle touch calmed me instantly.

"Easy, I'll help you through this. Yes, you will have fangs. No, you will not have to live on blood and I'd much prefer if you didn't try. As for being some other kind of vampire, that isn't too far of a stretch." He carefully took the shirt that I was still clutching to my chest, folded it gently and placed it in my bag.

He looked back up at me and gently touched the side of my head like one might do to a child or a beloved younger sibling. I felt something tingle my scalp and I realized that he had turned my hair back to it's former deep brown color. Edward liked brown. He thought brown was warm.

"Let's get you finished packing and then get you somewhere safe," he said.

"I already have everything."

"Not quite." I gave him a questioning look as he pulled up one of my floorboards. What was underneath had me shedding new tears.

Inside the small hole was all my pictures of Edward, the cd he made me, and the airline tickets. Ash pulled them out and looked back at me. "I figured you might want these too," he said.

All I could do was nod dumbly as he put them into my bag and settled the whole thing over my shoulder. He picked up his own bag and then held his hand out to me.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Where are we going?

"Your new home, New Orleans, Louisiana."

I looked around my room for the last time before I stepped forward, put my hand in his, and flashed into my future.

APOV

5 hours later

I rubbed at my face in irritation. Sometimes, I really hated free will.

I looked over at the sleeping girl in the bed across the room. It was official, I was no longer physically the youngest Dark-Hunter.

I wanted to curse at Artemis, but I could see why she chose this girl. While right now she may seem scared and lost, this girl had a strength inside her that was unrivaled. One day soon, she would tap into that and the rest of us will just step back in awe.

She was also one of the few humans born into this world that are destined to become immortal. It's simply what they were born to do. However, this wasn't supposed to be the way of it.

The vampire Edward was supposed to come back into her life in just a month's time. The were supposed to get married, have a rare and beautiful little girl, and become one of the golden-eyed vampires. She was supposed to live out a relatively peaceful and extremely happy eternity with her daughter, her unique family, and the man she so desperately loved.

Instead, the shape-shifter Sam Uley, made the choice to trade her life for his. It was never about saving his people. Victoria had gotten the upper hand in a fight and Sam betrayed her to save his own hide.

Now, she was going to have to spend eternity fighting the daimons. A cursed race that fed on human souls to prolong their own lives.

I got up, crossed the room, and knelt beside the bed. She should have looked peaceful in her sleep, but she didn't. I couldn't blame her. I brushed her hair back from her face and felt love sweep over me. Not the romantic kind, but the kind one felt for a their child or a precious sister. This girl so quickly had claimed a place in my heart next to Ryssa, Apollodorous, Katra, and Simi. I didn't fully understand why, but I accepted it. Hell, I even welcomed it.

Not only would I train her, but I would guide and protect her.

There was so much I had to teach her. How to fight, how to survive when she couldn't go into the sun, how to hide her fangs and keep herself from exposing herself to the humans, how to see with her new black eyes, this list went on.

The most important thing I had to do, however, was give her what ever part of her life back that I could. Somehow, someway, I was going to return her Edward to her.

I stood back up and summoned Simi to human form.

The dragon tattoo on my arm lifted up into black smoke and reformed a few feet away into the pretty teenage Charonte demon that I thought of as a daughter.

She yawned and gave me a smile. "Morning, Akri."

"Morning, Simi. I need you to do something for me."

"Do you need the Simi to eat someone, akri?"

I smiled at her. "No Simi. I need you to protect her until I get back. I shouldn't be gone long."

Simi looked over at Bella. "Oh. She's pretty, akri. Pretty new hunter. Simi thinks she's be prettier with hornies. Can the Simi give her hornies like me? They could be blue. The Simi thinks she would be pretty with blue hornies."

"No, Simi. Bella would be upset if she woke up with horns. Just protect her and call me if she wakes before I return."

Simi nodded. I kissed her forehead before I flashed out.

I had a wolf to put the fear of an Atlantean God into.

I also had a red headed vampire to kill.

**I know at least one person who has reviewed isn't familiar with the Dark-Hunter series. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Also, on my profile is a link to the DH website as well as some of my favorite representations of Ash and Simi.**

**Moving on, this will be the last time we see Jacob. Sorry Jacob fans. It's also the last we will see of Bella for at least two or three chapters. Next chapter we will hop on over and see what Edward has been up to.**


	5. The Longing

Chapter 4 - The Longing

Somewhere in South America

EPOV

There was a small part of my mind that was fully aware of my surroundings. The air around me was thick with dust and humidity. The rats and insects scurried around me, not even realizing that I wasn't an inanimate object. The bright sunlight streamed in through a few cracks in the ceiling, one bright beam hitting my bare foot and casting rainbow prisms onto the walls and ceiling.

Farther out, people moved inside the boarding house below me. The smell of human blood, sweat, and some kind of spicy cooking wafted up to the abandoned crawl space attic. Two young children squealed as they chased each other around on the second floor. A young couple were making love somewhere, passing sweet words of endearment between them.

Further out still, I could hear the sound of vending carts being pushed as peddlers set up shop for the day. People greeted one another on the street and shared their plans for the day ahead. Someone was talking about getting ready to move out of the country while they sipped strong Columbian coffee.

While I was aware of all of this, the great majority of my thoughts revolved around the sweet beauty I had left behind under the rainy, overcast skies of the Pacific Northwest.

Bella.

Instead of feeling the thick air, I could feel her soft warm skin under my fingertips. Instead of the sun bringing out the rainbows in my skin, I could see how it brought out the red highlights of her hair.

In place of the running children, I heard her clumsy footsteps as she walked next to me. In place of the young couple, Bella and I were the ones sharing words and kisses and soft touches.

There was no peddlers, but other students going about there day around us. There was no smell of coffee, but the smell of her sweet, tempting blood rushing up to her cheeks.

Even though I was here in this dingy dirty attic, in this dingy dirty South American village, in my mind I was back with Bella.

I had lied to her, told her I didn't love her and that I didn't want to be with her. Even now the lie stuck in my throat like some bitter, too-thick taffy.

I was still reeling over the easy way she had bought into my lies. After the number of times I told her I loved her, told her I needed her, told her she was my very life, she was still so ready to believe that she wasn't enough to hold me.

Oh, but she was, and she did. She was perfect to me. Sweet and kind and beautiful, she was everything that I hadn't even realized I had been looking for. Her hold on me was definite and completely unbreakable. Even if I lived to a thousand years old, she would still command everything about me. I was hers in every sense, even if she didn't realize it. She was my sun and I was blind without her at my side.

They day went on below and around me, but here in my mind it was the past that played on a loop.

When I felt a rat crawl across my chest, I felt Bella's arms wrap around my neck and bury themselves in my hair.

When I smelt dinner being prepared, I smelt the inside of that decrepit old truck she loved so much.

When I heard people preparing for bed, I heard Bella talking in her sleep, alternating between complete nonsense and softly whispering my name.

When I saw the sunlight fade away in to night. I saw her long hair spread out across my arm.

When I felt the rain, I felt her.

When I smelt someone smoking, I smelt her.

When I heard running footsteps in the forest, I heard her.

When I saw someone kneeling over me, I saw…Alice?

I sat up so fast in my shock that I whacked my head on a crossbeam. Had I been human I probably would have split my head open. Instead, I cracked the beam.

I scooted back from the beam and looked at my sister. Her black hair was wet from the rain and in disarray from the forest. Her clothes were dripping and her eyes were sad and at the same time, determined.

I had to cringe as she scrutinized my appearance in turn. In her mind, I saw myself. Torn, dirty clothes I'd had on since I left Forks, matted dirty hair, and sunken black eyes. I looked as bad as I felt. In fact, I was pretty sure I looked better in that hospital bed Carlisle found me in dieing of the Spanish Flu.

I tried to see what Alice was doing here, but for now she was blocking that particular part of her thoughts.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" I barked out. I immediately felt bad when Alice flinched at my harsh tone. I was sure that if she could, she would have had tears in her eyes.

I closed my eyes and took an unnecessary breath. Alice didn't deserve to feel the effects of my self-loathing. When I had my emotions under control, I opened my eyes and held out my arms.

Alice climbed onto my lap and curled up against my chest. I closed my arms around her and pressed my cheek to the back of her head. Her small size made it feel like I had a child in my arms, but holding on to someone I cared about provided a comfort I needed right then and it seemed like she needed it as well.

We sat there motionless and silent well into the night before I finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Alice, you just surprised me. How did you find me?"

She leaned back and looked up at me with her large butter-scotch eyes. "It wasn't easy. The only times I could see you were the rare times you decided to go hunt. I knew you were somewhere in this area, but I didn't know where exactly. A few hours ago I got lucky and picked up your scent. It was old and barely there, but it was enough to track you here. Had I not been so familiar with your scent, I wouldn't have been able to do it."

I was impressed with Alice's tenacity and determination, but I still needed to know the answer to my original question.

"Why are you here, Alice?" I asked in a much gentler tone than I previously used.

I caught a flicker in her mind, but it was gone before I could gather anything from it.

"Let's get you fed first," she said.

"Ali…"

Alice clamped her hand over my mouth before I could finish protesting.

"You look like hell and you're obviously practically starving. You need to eat and I refuse to say or think anything about why I'm here before you hunt. So the sooner you get off your ass and get something the sooner I'll explain why I'm here. For the record, it's important, so you better get moving."

I could tell she was also very nervous, but she was also right. I needed to hunt and the sooner I did, the sooner she would tell me her reasons for being here in my self made hell.

The rain had abated to just a drizzle as we shimmed through the small window and dropped to the ground below. The fact that the boarding house backed up right to the trees was one of the reasons I picked it. It made coming and going undetected much simpler.

I inhaled the air and picked up on a few wild boars about a quarter mile in to the forest. I zeroed in on them and took off through the trees with Alice trailing behind me.

As I came upon the boars, I broke the neck of one while sinking my teeth into another. The rest scattered as I drained the first and moved onto the second.

Boar blood was particularly nasty, but it was the closest thing. When I was finished I was nowhere near sated, but I hoped it was enough to satisfy Alice and get her talking.

I used my foot to push the carcasses into the foliage as Alice approached. She watched me for a moment trying to decided if she wanted me to hunt more, but ultimately decided against it.

She took a seat on a fallen tree and folded her tiny hands onto her lap. Suddenly, she looked very apprehensive and quite a bit scared.

"What is it, Ali? What's wrong?" I asked. She was starting to scare me.

"A few days ago, I got two visions back to back. One I was kind of looking for, but the other just hit me. I don't know if they are connected or not, but I thought you should know about them."

I nodded. "Show me."

Alice closed her eyes and let the visions flow with perfect recall.

Victoria was running through the woods. She was in no hurry and looked quite pleased with herself in fact.

It took me a moment to realize that she was covered in blood. It coated her hands, her clothes, she even had some splattered on her face. Whoever the blood had belonged to had suffered greatly before they died. I swore I felt nauseous when I saw that she was in the woods just south of Vancouver. I knew that area perfectly.

Suddenly, Victoria stopped and froze. She sniffed the air and then looked around in obvious fear. Since Alice's visions didn't come with scents, I couldn't even guess at what she picked up. She spun around this way and that, her red hair flying about around her like some kind on dancing flame. Then she screamed.

I caught a flash of strange swirling silver eyes and the sound of ripping metal before the vision went dark.

Victoria was dead and Alice couldn't see who killed her. I wasn't sure if I should be thankful, or even more worried than before.

Alice's vision then switched. I saw Bella's living room. Charlie was sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

There were papers scattered on the table in front of him, but my eyes were drawn to the necklace sitting on top in a clear plastic bag.

It was a black leather rose on a chain. I recognized it as the one Alice had bought for Bella months ago. She had thought it would go great with some ridiculously expense jacket she had picked out that Bella almost had a stroke over.

As I looked closer, I realized that necklace was coated in blood.

I looked back at Charlie as he lifted his head revealing his red, puffy eyes and pale, tear stained face.

I pulled out of the vision and fell to my knees on the forest floor, some kind of repetitive noise ringing in my ears.

No! Not Bella. Please, please, please let it be something else. I couldn't deal with it if she was gone.

Alice grabbed my face and forced me to look at her. I saw the raw anguish on her face. Through her I realized that the noise I was hearing was me.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

"Edward stop and listen."

I clamped my teeth together and tried to clam my mind down enough to listen to her.

"Edward, we don't know anything for sure yet. Please, for god's sakes, don't do anything stupid. I saw nothing about Bella. We cannot jump to conclusions."

I tugged on my hair as I tried to gather the last shreds of my sanity and suppress the fear and pain that wanted to consume me.

The early morning sun was starting to hit the trees when I stood up and starting walking through the forest.

"Edward, were are you going?" Alice called.

"I'm going to find out the truth." I looked back at Alice. The water was dripping down from the canopy above us and she just stood there looking at me. I held out my hand and she came forward looking for all the world like a little lost child.

I took her hand in mine and turned back to the forest. "Come on, Ali. It's time to go home."

**Okay, I think I need some kind of happy pill after diving in to Edward's mind.**

**Please review, I'd really appreciate it.**


	6. The Illusion

Chapter 5 - The Illusion

Forks, WA - 2 days later

EPOV

I left Alice at our house while I ran through the trees towards town. The path was familiar, it was the same one I took so many times to go see Bella. But tonight the path seemed slightly different. Darker, stiller, like it was foreshadowing what was to come. Or perhaps it was holding on to some piece of the past.

I pushed myself faster. For the first time, my unnatural speed just wasn't enough. I wanted to get to the Bella's house as fast as possible.

Alice and I had already pushed ourselves to get here. For the last two day we ran straight here, stopping only to hunt. I hadn't wanted to stop at all, but Alice reminded me that if Bella was in fact fine, then showing up starving after not smelling her for so long, was a recipe for disaster. I hated to admit that she was right, but she was, so I gave in with minimal fuss.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I broke through the trees and stopped in the back yard. The small house stood before me, and for a moment I couldn't move. For all my rushing, I was suddenly frozen in apprehension. I prayed with everything in me, that when I climbed up to her room, I would find her sleeping in her bed. I prayed to see her with her little hands clutched under her chin and her long dark hair spilling out over the pillow. I prayed that she was there, breathing and safe.

But the fear that she wouldn't be there hung in my heart. I was terrified to know and too desperate to not.

Finally, I broke myself out and walked at a human pace to stand below her window. It was closed and the room beyond was dark. Before I could let my fear stop me, I scaled the side of the house, opened the window, and slipped inside.

It was empty. She wasn't here.

Before I could panic, I quickly told myself that it was the weekend. Maybe she had gone out or was staying over at a friends house. I cringed when I thought that maybe she was on a date.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and took in the scent of Bella. But there were other, unfamiliar scents as well.

There were two, both faint, but definitely there. One stank, like wet dog, and sent some of my baser instincts into over drive. The other was strange, not unpleasant, but definitely strange. It hinted at an ancient power and I suddenly remembered those strange eyes from Alice's vision. I wasn't sure if there actually was a connection, but the thought was there regardless.

I was now thoroughly confused and even more afraid for Bella.

I looked around the room and tried to figure out what was going on. What struck me was the bareness of it all. The walls were completely blank. Not one picture or poster graced the walls. If it weren't for the handful of clothes and the wrinkled bedding, one would think that no one even lived in this room. Like an impersonal guest room.

Realizing I wasn't going to get any information here, I looked out the window to note that Charlie's cruiser was nowhere in sight. I left Bella's room and descended down to the living room.

Every thing down here seemed exactly the same. The old faded couch with the afghan over the back. The pictures on the mantel. Cracked leather recliner. Charlie's beloved flat screen in the corner. But the room felt different, like it had lost it's heart but still existed.

The necklace and files that I had seen in the vision were gone. The coffee table was bare but for one scrap of folded paper. It was directly centered on the table as if it were waiting for me.

I reached for it slowly and I could have sworn I saw my hand tremble slightly. I unfolded the paper and frowned at the unfamiliar writing and its odd message.

Edward,

There is more going on here than you can understand at this time. I can tell you that what you are going to find will bring you pain, but for now, for all involved you need to bear it. Remember, sometimes things have to go wrong in order for them to go right.

Free will can alter fate, you have already changed yours. Don't do anything to irreparably damage it. I promise all will be revealed in due time.

A.

At the bottom of the page where coordinates. I recognized the location as being on just this side of the treaty line.

I folded up the paper and tucked it into my pocket before running out the back door and back into the woods.

Not five minutes later, I slowed as I approached the area that the mysterious 'A' had given me. Bella's scent was so strong here it was almost over powering. As I broke through it to a small clearing, I felt my entire world crumble.

All around me were red splatters that were undeniably Bella's blood. I hadn't even noticed I was on my knees until I found myself crawling to the spot where the ground was darkest. The spot where the most blood had spilt. The place where Bella's body had lain.

I curled myself around the spot and tearlessly sobbed into the stained soil.

I remembered thinking earlier that whoever's blood was on Victoria's clothing had suffered greatly. I had been praying with everything in me that it wasn't hers.

But it was. Victoria had killed my Bella. Not only that, but she had made her suffer. I couldn't help but imagine the fear and pain my poor Bella went through.

I had left her to this fate. I had abandoned her here with no one to protect her, foolishly assuming that if Victoria wanted vengeance for James she would come after me. But why would she. I was a gifted vampire with a strong and powerful coven to back me. Bella was human, vulnerable, an easy target. Of course she would go after her, it was the easiest way to cause the most amount of damage.

I wanted to kill Victoria myself, but it was already done. My chance at revenge was gone. I couldn't decide if it was a good thing, because I didn't think I could actually track her, or a bad thing.

I wasn't sure how long I laid there in the macabre setting before I heard Alice's light foot falls approaching. I considered opening my eyes, but I really didn't want to see her face when she saw this place and realized what had happened. I immediately started chanting gibberish in my head so I wouldn't have to hear it either. My own horror was enough, I didn't need hers too.

I was fully locked in my own mind until I felt her lift up my head and slide her knees under it so that my head rested on her lap.

"Edward?"

I couldn't find it in me to speak so I just rolled on to my back and looked up at her. The look on her little pixie face was full of heartbreak and fear.

"Edward, don't go to the Volturi. Please."

I frowned at her in confusion.

"You made the decision a long time ago that if any thing happened to Bella you would go to them. You just were to lost in you grief to remember it yet," she said.

She was right, I had, and the decision still stood. I didn't want to live in a world where Bella didn't exist. Without her, there was no me. It was as simple as that.

I stood up and started to walk away, but Alice put her hand on my arm to stop me. I briefly considered shaking her off, but that would be rude and frankly kind of cruel. I couldn't do that to her.

"I can't do this without her, Alice. Please understand, it just hurts to damn bad," I whispered.

Alice through her tiny arms around my neck and hugged me. After a moment, I hugged her back.

"I know," she said. "It hurts me too. I know if it was Jasper I would want the same thing, but Edward, there's something else going on here."

I pulled back and looked down at her. "What?"

Alice reached up and scratched her forehead just above her right eyebrow. She had very few human ticks since she couldn't remember her human life, but she somehow retained that one. She only did it when she was confused. Not a state a clairvoyant often found themselves in.

"I don't know exactly. I think there is something at work here that we can't even begin to understand yet."

Her words triggered my memory and I reached into my pocket to pull out the note I had found at Bella's house. Wordlessly, I handed it to Alice. As she read it, the sides of her mouth pulled down.

"I can't see anything clearly," she said. "It's all just flashes and images. Destruction. Chaos. Death. I can't make any sense of it. It's not like any vision I've ever had. It also hurt like hell when I had it, like it was forced into me or something. The only thing I know for sure is that it's real and it's coming. I was left with this overwhelming feeling that we'll need you. If you die now, Edward, it's only a matter of time before the rest of us are forced into your footsteps."

I tugged violently on my hair in frustration. I didn't want to live with this hole inside me. I was like the living room in Bella's house, existing but with on heart. As much as I wanted it to just end, it didn't look like I was going to have much of an option.

I looked inside Alice's mind to see the vision she spoke of. It was full of far off flashes of riots, hopeless faces, burning cities, blood, and dead bodies. I read the pain she felt while receiving it and it seemed like her theory of it being forced in was true. Between her vision and the letter, I was stuck. I couldn't be sure if it was all true, but it was a chance I couldn't take. I may be willing to end my own life, but I would be damned if I would leave my family behind in jeopardy.

I took a deep breath and exhaled harshly. It was unnecessary, but it seemed to calm me at least slightly. "All right Alice, I'll wait. But as soon as we figure this out and I know you are all safe, I'm going to the Volturi. I'm going to Bella."

Alice's eyes shimmered with venom, glistening like tears that would never fall. "I understand. I don't like it, in fact I hate it, but I understand and I won't stand in your way when the time comes. But don't think that the others won't do everything in their power to stop you."

I nodded. "I'll deal with that when the time comes. Why don't you head back to Denali. I need some time alone to get a grip on this. I'll be along in a few days."

Alice looked into the future to see if I was being honest with her. Normally, I would be insulted by her lack of trust, but I could understand. I wasn't exactly stable at the moment. Finally, she hugged me quickly and darted back into the forest heading north.

I quickly headed back the way I came. I couldn't stay in that blood soaked clearing any longer. It wasn't long before I climbed back in Bella's room.

I laid down on the bed I had previously been on so many times in the past and wrapped my self around Bella's pillow.

I buried my nose in the soft fabric and inhaled the slightly faded scent that was uniquely Bella. I could almost imagine that she was right here with be, just out of my reach but so very close.

I needed the illusion, at least for a little while. Soon I would deal with everything else, but for now, in my mind, I was back with my Bella.

**Sorry for the delay. Though it was no where near as bad as my past delays.**

**Please review. Please…..with a cherry on top. I'm not above begging.**


	7. The Memories

**Once again I am writing this at 4am so if there are any typos I am currently too stupid to see them.**

Chapter 6 - The Memories

Silverton, Oregon - 10 years later

EPOV

I hated days like this.

The house was empty and I was left alone with my own thoughts. My mind was my own worst enemy. Even after a decade, if I was left to dwell, my thoughts went to Bella. The pain hadn't lessened, I'd just gotten good at almost ignoring it.

I was lying on the couch in my room watching shadows play across the ceiling. The open balcony door was allowing the sheer white curtains to flutter causing a ballet of shapes for my pseudo entertainment. Across the room, Chopin was playing softly from the speakers.

We were following the same story to explain our family that we had in Forks. We just rearranged our last names. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and myself were using Masen. My last name from my human life. Rosalie and Jasper were playing twins again and using Whitlock. Alice, being so excited that she now knew hers, wanted to use her own, so she did.

My siblings were currently in school. I had tried to go back again about three years ago. It lasted about ten minutes till I got my schedule and saw they put me in biology. I threw it in the trash and ran out of the school. I didn't return home for almost two weeks. We told people that I got severe migraines and it was best if I was home schooled.

Esme was usually home with me during the day, but she had wanted to attend an interior design show in Portland today. Alice and Rose were going to meet her after school let out to do some shopping.

I glanced at the clock and saw that Carlisle should be getting off for 'lunch' about now. I decided that I would stop in a pay him a visit. That should kill about an hour or so of my day.

That was about all I did with my time. I tried to find ways to make it go faster until Alice's vision came to light so I could leave this world and seek out my Bella on the other side. Or at the very least, find some kind of oblivion.

I rolled off the couch to my feet and shut the doors before I grabbed my pea coat and headed down stairs. I walked through the living room trying to ignore the baby grand gleaming in the corner.

Esme insisted on dragging it with us wherever we moved to in hopes that one day I would sit down on the bench and play again. So far, it hadn't happened. The last time I had played had been right before Bella's birthday. I remember she had sat beside me on the bench with her head on my shoulder while a played her lullaby. When I had finished playing I had turned my head to bury my nose in her strawberry scented hair.

I shook my head to clear the memory before I ended up curled up in a corner for the next month. It had happened before.

I snatched the keys off the table by the door and practically ran out of the house to my car.

Everyone else in the family had replaced their car at least three times in the last ten years except me. Even though I tried to avoid thinking of Bella, I couldn't seem to part with the shiny, silver Volvo. Sometimes, if I closed my eyes, I could still smell her sitting beside me. It was the one thing from that time that I regularly indulged myself in. Maybe it was because this car only brought back good memories of her, that I could think of it and not have a breakdown.

I turned the key and the engine hummed smoothly to life. Thanks to Rosalie, regardless of my car's 'advanced' age, it still ran like it was brand new. Possibly better in fact. She did always like to tweak things under the hood.

I sped down the driveway and onto the highway that would lead me into town. I pushed the car almost to its limit until I hit the first houses in town. I slowed down significantly. I was still speeding, but it was like I wouldn't hear a cop before he saw me.

It was just after one when I pulled into the hospital parking lot. I climbed out of the car and looked up at the sky. Thick, swollen clouds were starting to cross over the light covering higher up. It would rain soon and by the looks of it, rain hard.

I walked at a quick human pace across the parking lot and entered the hospital lobby. With a quick nod to the man at the counter I headed down the hallway toward my father's office.

I was just about there when I heard the thoughts of a certain intern. Her name was Amanda. She was a ridiculously skinny bleach blond, who thought her layers of thick foundation actually covered her uneven skin tone. Right now she wasn't thinking of anything of importance, but I knew if she spotted me it would be another round of her trying to grab my crotch while I tried not to get literally sick by the pervert thoughts in her mind.

I quickly ducked into a random room just before she came around the corner. I pressed myself up against the wall while she walked by, thankfully unaware of my presence. I let out a sigh of relief and was just about to head back out of the room when I heard a chuckling behind me.

I spun around to face the old man sitting on the bed. I had been so worried about avoiding Amanda, I hadn't even noticed he was there. I hadn't picked up on his thoughts either since I was currently just letting them all blend together into what was essentially white noise in the back of my mind.

The mans frail shoulders were shaking with his laughter and his bright blue eyes were sparkling. I couldn't help it, I felt myself crack a slight smile.

"That girl," the old man pointed to the door, "That girl has dragged quite the number of young men into the broom closet across the hall. It's nice to see there are still a few these days with some standards."

I smiled again at the old man. "It's not so much to do with standards as it had to do with the fact that only one girl had every touched my heart and no else will ever compare."

The old man gave me a grin before he indicated the chair beside his bed for me to sit. "Come, sit, tell me about this remarkable young lady."

I hesitated. Did I really want to talk to a stranger about my Bella? Could I? But the old man seemed so excited to listen and hear what I had to tell him that I just couldn't resist. I did a quick flip through his thoughts and saw that he was painfully lonely. His wife had died some years ago and his children rarely visited. If I could spare some time from my immortality to make one dying old man happy, then I would.

I walked forward and sat in the chair, propping one foot on the opposite knee, before I turned my attention back to him. "What would you like to know?"

"How about we start with your name, young man. My name is Henry White."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Henry. I'm Edward Masen."

Henry cocked a brow at me. "As in Dr. Carlisle Masen?" he asked.

I nodded. "He's my adoptive father."

Henry nodded in understanding. "Now you must tell me about this girl. Does she have a name?"

"Bella."

"Ah, I beautiful name for what I am sure to be a beautiful girl. Describe her to me."

I closed my eyes so that I could picture Bella clearly in my mind. For once the memories went through my without the debilitating pain. I pictured her so well I felt like I could reach out a touch her. "She always seemed so tiny to me, soft, fragile. Skin like porcelain, just as breakable. Long brown hair that turned red in the sun. Large chocolate eyes that I could drown in. Feisty, clumsy, and too stubborn for her own good. She was beyond beautiful, she was perfect."

I opened my eyes again and saw that Henry's eyes were slightly moist. "You spoke of her in the past tense. What happened?"

In that moment all the pain came rushing back and it was all I could do not to give into it. I stood up abruptly and walk to the door. Just before I left the room I turned to look back at him. "I failed. I didn't protect her like I promised. I failed her and she paid the price with her life."

I walked out before I could see his reaction and made my way directly into the bathroom back down the hall. Thankfully, no one was inside so I went in and locked the door.

I braced my hands on the wall and fought for composure. I bit down hard on my lip to keep myself from crying out. I didn't know how much longer I could keep doing this.

Finally, about fifteen minutes later I felt like I could go back out and face the world. At least for a little while.

I walked back to the door to Henry's room. I peeked in and saw that he had fallen asleep. I went in a pulled his blanket up over his thin shoulders. I noticed that in his right hand he was clutching a tissue and his left and was lying beside a picture on the mattress.

I picked up the picture and look at it. It was an old picture of a very pretty young woman. She looked nothing like Bella, but she did have long dark hair and big dark eyes. I flipped it over to read the back.

Veronica White - Summer 1952

I laid the picture back on the bed and placed Henry's hand over top. "Maybe they're keeping each other company, waiting for us to join them."

I was pleased to see Henry smile slightly in his sleep before I left the room.

I went back to my original purpose and made my way to Carlisle's office. As I passed the nurses' station I overheard someone ask where his office was.

I walked over to see a man who was easily half a foot taller than me. His red streaked black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and even though he was indoors he had a pair a black Ray Bans over his eyes. A long black leather jacket swirled down to his custom made Doc Marten's and was open to reveal a God smack t-shirt and leather pants.

While his appearance should have been off putting, it wasn't. The aura of raw power that surrounded him was. I tried to read his mind, but there was nothing. He turned to look at me and cocked an eyebrow over his glasses like he knew what I was attempted to do.

The man reached down to pick up a back pack that was at his feet, turned his back to the nurse at the counter, and walked over to me.

"Edward, right?" he asked.

Somehow, I didn't think it was really a question as much as a formality but I answered anyways. "Yes, do I know you?"

The man shook his head. "No, my name is Ash and it is imperative that I speak with Carlisle immediately."

Before I could even question it, I found myself leading the way to Carlisle's office with the strange man trailing behind me.

I opened the door to the office and Carlisle looked up from behind his desk. He smiled at me until he saw the man enter behind me. Then his eyes widened in shock.

"Acheron?" he asked in a surprisingly shaky voice.

"Hello Carlisle."

Right then three things happened that shocked even me.

First, Ash flashed a smile that revealed a pair of fangs.

Second, the door behind him slammed shut on its own.

Third, Ash removed his sunglasses to reveal a pair of swirling silver eyes that were very familiar to me.

**So this whole scene with Henry was totally unplanned. It just popped into my head while I was writing this chapter. I guess we'll just have to see what Ash is doing there next time.**

**Reviews make for a happy Star. A happy Star shines brighter. (Okay that was horrible cheesy but I couldn't resist.)**


	8. The Vision

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. One of these days I need to post at a reasonable time.**

Chapter 7 - The Vision

EPOV

Right then three things happened that shocked even me.

First, Ash flashed a smile that revealed a pair of fangs.

Second, the door behind him slammed shut on its own.

Third, Ash removed his sunglasses to reveal a pair of swirling silver eyes that were very familiar to me.

Before I could even question my actions, I launched myself at Ash. However, before I could reach him I was flying through they air and impacting the wall behind me. If that wasn't surprising enough, I was about a foot up off the floor and I wasn't falling. Bits of plaster fell, but I stayed in place.

"You were there!" I snarled. "You were there when she was killed!"

Carlisle, who was now standing up behind his desk, was looking back in forth between Ash and myself in obvious confusion.

Ash closed his eyes briefly as though what I had said hurt him on some level. "I wasn't," he said. "I wasn't there when it happened, but I did make those responsible pay."

I kept watching him from my place on the wall. I knew I had over reacted. Victoria had killed my Bella and it hadn't been anyone else's job to protect her but mine. I allowed my anger to dissipate and I was gently lowered to the floor. Behind me, the wall repaired itself.

Ash set his bag next to one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk and sat down. "Why don't we all have a seat," he said. "We have much that needs to be discussed."

Not really wanting to provoke whatever powers this strange man had, I dragged the other chair around to the side of Carlisle's desk and sat down. Carlisle eased down into his own chair, his eyes never leaving Ash.

Once everyone was seated, Ash replaced his glasses and began to speak. "Carlisle, do you remember the strange disappearances that were occurring when we met before?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I was in Santorini back in 1847. I was there studying some ancient Greek texts. About six people had gone missing in the span of only four days. There were no leads and as far as I know, no bodies were ever recovered. I met you in a tavern. I thought you were human. What are you?"

Ash gave a humorless smile. "I'm getting to that. Those people were killed by what are known as daimons. Basically, they are a cursed race that unless they consume human souls, will die on the day they turn twenty-seven. At that particular time, a group was trying to rise up and take control of they area. I lead what is essentially an immortal army against the daimons. They are called dark-hunters. Once human, they were killed through an act of betrayal. When there souls screamed out for vengeance, they were answered. If they serve in this army, they get their vengeance."

I couldn't help but feel there was a lot he wasn't telling us. "That simple?" I asked a bit sarcastically.

I couldn't see his eyes, but I felt Ash's gaze lock on me. "No, it's never simple and it's never easy. My hunters die violent and bloody and it doesn't really improve from there."

The slight anger in his voice actually scared me, so I refrained from making anymore comments.

Ash turned his attention back to Carlisle and continued. "Daimons that know about vampires usually keep there distance and only a very small handful of dark-hunters know you exist. It's not so hard since you are pretty small in number. I've been around long enough that there aren't too many things I haven't come across. While I had seen vampires before I had never seen one like you before. That was why I approached you in that tavern, I was curious. I have to say that when I left I was in awe. When I found out you had brought together an entire coven that lives the way you do, I felt proud to have met you."

Carlisle smiled. "Thank you, Ash. That really does mean a lot to me. I would like to ask however, why is it my son felt the need to attack you?"

Ash leaned back in his chair and crossed his stretched out legs at the ankle. While his position seemed relaxed I could tell that he could bolt out of the chair without hesitation. As he made himself comfortable, I had to restrain myself from telling him to hurry up and tell us.

"I will tell you," he began. "But not now. Telling you everything know would do more harm than good. Don't ask me how I know this, I just do." Carlisle didn't seem to like that answer much more than I did, but there was little we could do to force him. I tried to force my way in to Ash's mind again, but this time it was like he pushed back. For the first time in my vampire life, I had a splitting headache.

Ash peered at me over the top of his sunglasses. "Stop trying to get in my mind, vampire. You won't be able to and all it does is piss me off."

I squeezed my eyes shut to try and ease the pain as I nodded. As soon as I did the pain vanished and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Ash arranged himself in his chair again before he looked at Carlisle. "As for the reason I am here. You actually sort of already know." When we both gave him a confused look he continued. "You're psychic, Alice, she had a rather apocalyptic vision a while back. No, that's no a question. Regardless, that vision is about to happen and I need your help to stop it."

I remembered that strange vision vividly. It was the one thing I was waiting for in this life. Change this future, and I could go on to whatever the next life held for me. If there was any mercy left in the higher power, it would hold my Bella.

Ash seemed to sense what was going through my mind, but he made no comment. "Right now, thing aren't out of control. Basically what is happening is a small group of daimons has somehow made friends with a group of vampires down in New Orleans. If we take them out now, it's over, no worries. If we don't, it won't be long before other groups find out and do the same. The human race would be either wiped out or enslaved. I need you help because while my hunters can fight off your kind, they do not have that capability to kill them."

Carlisle had his phone out and was rapidly texting Esme this information. When the reply came back he looked back at Ash. "What is it you need us to do?"

Ash rose up and picked up his bag. "I need you to be in New Orleans tomorrow night. I'm going to team you up with some of my hunters and basically we are going to clean house. Meet me in Jackson square in front of the cathedral at eleven o'clock. Accommodations will be provided."

Carlisle nodded and picked up his phone to begin making the arrangements.

Ash swung his bag up on his shoulder and looked over at me. "Walk with me for a moment Edward."

Carlisle looked up at us quizzically before turning his attention back to the phone. Curious, I followed Ash out into the hallway.

Ash said nothing until we stood in front of the elevators. "I need to know, Edward, are you in this?"

I turned to face him and crossed my arms over my chest. "I have more invested in this then you realize."

The elevator dinged open. Ash gave another of those sarcastic smiles before he stepped inside. Before the doors closed, he looked back at me and said the strangest thing.

"Did you ever notice that salvation, much like your car keys, is found where and when you least expect it?"

The door closed and I quickly pushed the button so the door would open back up. It did but Ash was gone, and hanging from the rail was a necklace. A black leather rose that still held the faint smell of freesia.

**Just to let you all know, in about 3 weeks I will be moving from Texas to Vermont. I will try to get another chapter or two out before I do, but after that there may be a pretty big break while I get settled. I'll try not to be gone too long.**


	9. The Hunter

**I feel that my last chapter sucked ass. You may disagree and I thank you if you do, but I beg to differ. Anyways, I'm not half asleep writing this one so I think it's much better. And it's longer too.**

Chapter 8 - The Hunter

New Orleans, LA (the day before)

BPOV

_Buzz…Buzz…Buzz…Buzz_

I wonder for about the twentieth time in the last decade as to why I kept replacing cell phones after they got smashed in various daimon related incidents. I may be able to take a beating from the damn inkblots, but my cell phones seemed to keep paying the price. However, when it's still another two hours until sunset and the thing is vibrating away on my nightstand, I can't help but wish that this one did get totaled last night.

Keeping my head under the blankets, I reached over with my left arm and fumbled around until I found the evil little buzzing thing. Whoever was calling me better be immortal or I was going to kill their ass.

I finally found it and pulled it down under the blanket with me. Without looking at the caller id, I flipped open the phone and grumbled out a rather cranky 'hello.'

I was greeted with the familiar erotic timber of Ash's voice. "Morning sunshine, I didn't wake you did I?" I could almost hear his smirk over the phone.

"You know damn well you did, Ash," I replied. "But since it's you, I think I can forgive."

Ash chuckled. "Is that 'cause you adore me so much or because I can blast you into oblivion?"

"Ask me again after you tell me the reason you're calling when you know I don't wake up for another hour."

"I have something to discuss with you before you head out. I'll be there in half an hour. Oh, and Tabitha is about to call you."

I pushed the blankets down and poked my head out into my dark bedroom. "Is something going on?" I had reason to be concerned. Ash usually didn't call before he showed up, he just did it and Tabitha was New Orleans local formerly human daimon hunter.

"Not specifically, no. And Tabby's calling because pregnancy hormones have her craving beignets and ready to kill Valerius. She wants out of the house so she thinking about calling you. At least she's being smart enough not to head out alone when she's such a daimon target."

"Yeah, I guess I could go for deep fried dough and fifteen tons of powdered sugar. Not like I can get high cholesterol."

Ash chuckled again. "See ya in a bit, kid."

He hung up without saying bye, but for whatever reason he always did that. Almost immediately my phone began to vibrate again. As expected, it was Tabitha.

"Hey, Tabby," I answered.

"I NEED to get out of this house!" Tabitha practically screamed into the phone.

"What's the matter?"

"Valerius has been an over-protective pain in my ass all day. I mean I love the man and all, but I need to get out for a bit and he was all 'it's almost dark, it's not safe blah, blah, blah.' He insisted that if I didn't want him to come with me I needed to find someone to go with me. Dammit! It's like living with my parents some days."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at her outburst. "I can't really blame him, hon. That man loves you and that baby more than anything. You have to admit that your fighting skills are seriously impaired at the moment and between your empathy and the power your baby has you might as well wear a tee shirt that say 'eat me.'"

Tabitha groaned and I had to fight another laugh. "You're right, he's right, I know this. But it doesn't stop me from being annoyed and I still want the damn beignets," she complained.

"I know. I'd be happy to go with you."

"Meet you there half hour after sun down?"

"Sounds good. And Tabby…"

"I know, I know. Drive safe and don't stop anywhere else once the big ball of fire goes away. Trust me, I know the rules."

I tied up my conversation with Tabitha and tossed my phone down to the foot of the bed. I click on the specially designed lamp next to my bed and it emitted a weak golden light. The lamps were made by a squire in Paris. They emitted just the right amount of light so as not to hurt a dark-hunter's sensitive eyes.

I pushed my green and burgundy comforter out of the way and climbed out of my four-post Edwardian era bed.

My whole bedroom was designed to feel like that age. It some ways it made me feel closer to Edward. A lot of the things that I had did that. A frame picture of him sat next to my bed and his cd permanently resided in the player across the room.

I always wore a charm bracelet that Liza down in the Quarter made for me. It had five heart shaped crystal vials. One contained a small piece cut off of the plane tickets from Esme and Carlisle. One with a piece of red wire cut from the car stereo gifted to me from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. One more with a small piece of the ill-fated Valentino jacket Alice had given me. The last two however were the most important to me. I had a small bit of Charlie's flannel shirt in one and the other had shards of the jewel case that once held the cd of songs Edward recorded for me. Since I had it made eight years ago, it has never left my wrist.

I quickly showered and dried my hair before I went over to my closet. Alice would be proud of me, in my death I learned how to dress. Of course now, I had a squire that got paid to go shopping for me, among other things.

Since daimon activity had been low lately with the onset of New Orleans excuse for winter, I forgoed my usual ass kicked duds and went for something a bit nicer. I slipped on a pair of grey slacks and a boat neck sweater. I dug out a pair of low heeled blue boots and a matching scarf to hide the scar on my neck.

I usually tried to hide it when I was going in public places. People tended to give me strange looks when they saw teeth marks in my neck. Well, not so much in this city, but there was always the tourists. Ash had offered to get rid of it for me but I declined. It reminded me of exactly what it was that brought me into this life.

I loaded up a blue tote with my essentials. Wallet, cell phone, keys, and chap stick as well as my favorite knife and mini crossbow. Things may have been slow lately but that can always change real fucking fast.

I headed downstairs and into my kitchen where I found my squire Sara chatting with some of the other squires on the dark-hunter message board. Funny little site we had, looked like some kind of RPG except in had more password protected areas than one could count.

Sara had been my squire since I had come to New Orleans. At twenty-nine she was a very beautiful woman with long auburn hair and big brandy colored eyes. I flashed her a smile grabbed a cup of coffee.

Sara laughed lightly from her place at the table. "I hope you don't smile like that in public. Last thing this town needs is more vampire rumors."

As I poured, I curled my tongue around one of my fangs. I found it a slight bit funny that I wasn't a vampire and I had fangs, yet Edward didn't.

"Is Michael still out of town?" I asked to make conversation while I waited for Ash to arrive. Michael was Sara's fiancée. Sara was hoping to petition the squire's council soon to allow Michael into the loop. I was willing to vouch for him but the council was hesitant to let anyone in. I hoped we could get Ash on board as that would swing them way into our favor. Or maybe I could just smile at him. Michael was currently working on the designs for a building up in Chicago.

"Yeah," Sara answered. "He'll be back in a few days."

I was just about to sit down in my seat when suddenly a whirlwind of gothed-out teenage Charonte demon came barreling into me.

"BELLA!" I cringed at the assault on my ears but hugged Simi back all the same. She could be a lot to take in but it was hard not to love her.

"Do you have anymore of those strawberry pop tarts?" she asked. With Simi it was all about the shopping and the food.

I looked over at Sara and she nodded. "I just restocked them yesterday Simi. Go ahead there in the pantry."

Simi ran over to hug Sara and then dashed off into the pantry. Looking back at the doorway Simi had entered I saw Ash leaning against the frame. He tilted his head toward the living room and turned assuming I would follow. I noticed that Sara was tracking his progress and trying not to follow.

One thing I've noticed over the years is people's strange reaction to Ash. There was something there, something unnatural, that seemed to make just about everyone want to drag him to the nearest bedroom. And not just women, almost everyone was affected. I could also see that it made him extremely uncomfortable. Thankfully, last year, Ash met a woman named Tory that seemed to be immune to this pull. He married her. Funny how that works.

I crossed the living room and entered my office on the other side. Ash was already there sitting in a chair with his booted feet crossed up on the corner of the desk. I didn't really mind, not that I could get him to move them if I did.

I sat down in my chair and leaned back to look at his face. He had put his sunglasses up on his head so his strange silver eyes were on full display. He seemed to like taking them off when he was here since they had never bothered me. Now had they been bright red we might have had a problem.

"So what brings you here Ash?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure."

I raised an eyebrow in his direction. Ash explained before I could ask him to.

"Something is about to happen, I can feel it clear as day, but I can't say what it is. I know you will be involved, which is exactly why I can't see. You're like my sister and I love you, kid, therefore I can't see a damn thing about your future."

I let out a quick breath. "Is there something you want me to do?"

"Just be careful and keep a look out. Call me if anything even remotely out of the ordinary happens."

I nodded and stood the same time Ash did. Suddenly he walked around the desk and wrapped his arms around me tightly in a hug. I hesitated in surprise before I hugged him back. Ash was not one for touching other people, Tory aside.

Ash pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Just be careful, kid. You are one of the very few people in this world that I couldn't stand to lose. Don't put me through that."

He stepped back and before I could ask about his stranger that usual behavior, he was gone. I really hated when he did that.

Shaking my head, I headed back into the kitchen and dumped my now cold coffee down the drain.

"Everything okay?" Sara asked.

I bit my lip for a moment. "I think so but I'm not really sure. Just do me a favor. Stay here tonight."

Sara looked at me suspiciously for a moment, but nodded anyway. Satisfied she would be safe in the house, I picked up my bag from the empty chair I had place it on. "I'm heading over to the quarter. Do you need anything while I'm there?"

She said she didn't and went back to the computer. I set the alarm on my way out of the house and into the garage.

I had bought the Audi Edward had wanted me to get. When I had gone to buy a car I knew I wanted something to connect me to him. I had thought about getting a Volvo, but that just hadn't seemed right. Then I had seen this. Edward and Rosalie would be so proud. The Audi R8 Spyder was a thing of beauty and I loved it.

Pushing my sunglass onto my nose, I pulled out of the driveway and into the New Orleans night.

APOV

I paced back and forth in my bedroom trying to get a clear view of the future. All I could see were glimpse of Bella and violence. I didn't like it. It was specifically why I tried to avoid attachment, but the little brunette had made it impossible. I fully understood what it was that drew the vampire to her. While I didn't feel the romantic inclination he did, I did feel that protective instinct.

I felt rather than heard Tory come into the room. Without a word she step in front of me and wrapped her arms around me waist. I leaned down to bury my face in her soft brown hair and tried again to see something.

**A nod to Prison Break with Michael and Sara. I don't own that either.**

**A note to my readers who don't know the Dark-Hunter world that well. Inkblot is a derogatory term for daimons stemming from that dark spot of there chest where the stolen souls gather. Also, that pull Bella is referring to with Ash is a curse. He was touched by the Atlantean goddess of desire so that all who see him want to essentially rip of his close and pin him to the bed.**

**There are a lot of links for this chapter. Check 'em out and please review.**


End file.
